Making Pizza is Harder Than it Looks!
by AggresiveFangirling
Summary: One day when Lily's out on an afternoon stroll, James decides that they, the amazing Marauders, should surprise her by making pizza. Little do they know, their baking session could take a rather messy turn...


_**The House Competition:  
**_ _ **House: Slytherin  
Category: Drabble  
Prompt: **__**Making a pizza [Action]**_

 _ **Word count: 890 approx**_

* * *

"Oi, get up you lazy bums; we're making something for Lily!" James announced, striding into the lounge. Sirius and Peter, who both had been playing Exploding Snap, looked up at him.

"What?" Peter asked, confused.

"James wants us to bake something for Lily," Remus explained, putting down his book. "I think it's a wonderful idea."

"Yas! Let's bake something for Lily!" Sirius hooted, punching the air. Then he paused. "Wait, what're we making? And why?"

James rolled his eyes. "I don't know what, but we're making something. Lily's gone out with Harry 'cause I told her to relax today, and I want a surprise for when she gets home."

"Did she scream at you, then?" Remus asked dryly. "She must be pretty stressed to leave you in charge. Remember what happened last time?"

James scowled, knowing very well what he meant. "I can too cook!" he protested. "I've made things for my mum loads of times, and she loved it!"

Sirius grinned. "Ohh! I remember! The time you made burnt cake for her! Yes, and then threw it away when you went out — wait, I shouldn't have told you that."

James glared at him as well. "Whatever! I'll make something. How about pizza? It can't be that hard. Come on, Pete!"

* * *

Peter held the cooking book with a frown. "Okay, it says we need to make the dough," he announced. James promptly took out a big bowl and a bag of flour. Sirius grabbed a spoon.

"I'll manage this, Prongs! You go get the other stuff!" Sirius told his friend. James, never once doubting Sirius' cooking abilities, promptly left in search of the other ingredients.

"Okay! Pete! It says… mix flour and water together!" Sirius frowned. "I never knew you added flowers to dough… Wormtail! Get some of Lily's roses. She wouldn't mind."

Peter shrugged. When he returned, he had a few roses in his hands. "I'll mix them in?" he asked, already busy plucking the petals from the stems.

Sirius nodded. "That's my boy!" The two boys dumped the flower petals and water into one bowl, then began mixing it. Sirius frowned confusedly. "I don't remember the dough being like this before… oh well. Must be a different kind of—"

"Wait! What're you doing!?" James shouted. He ran into the kitchen and snatched the bowl from Sirius' hands. "Give me that, you idiot!"

With much difficulty, the boys got the rose petals out of the bowl and proceeded to put real flour inside under James' close supervision.

"Okay, it says... " Peter read aloud, helping himself to some cheese at the same time, "'Knead the dough until it's smooth and sticky!"

James nodded. "Okay! Sirius, you do this— hey! Stop playing with the cheese— no! You can't eat it!"

Peter looked guiltily at him and gave him a wary smile.

As James got out the tomato sauce and shredded the cheese, Sirius tilted his head, eying the dough carefully. "Alrighty!" he exclaimed happily. "Like this? Am I doing it right?" he asked, preparing to lift his knee up and knead the dough as the instructions said.

Remus, who had been watching the three struggle, tried not to snort when James almost threw the jars away in attempt to stop Sirius.

"NO! Merlin, Sirius! Do it properly!" James exclaimed. Sirius grumbled under his breath, and after some hard work, they managed to construct to base of the pizza.

"Hey! Maybe we can put the sauce in a shape! That'll look good!" James proposed.

Remus lifted his eyebrows at him. "Prongs, the cheese will cover it," he said dryly.

James pouted. He took out a spoon and began scooping the sauce out. "Oh right… I suppose it would… Anyway! I think a dollop of this will do—"

Remus lunged forward "No! Wait! That's too—" he began, but James had already dumped almost half of the container onto the dough. "—much."

James shrugged, "Oh come on! It'll be quite fine! I'm sure she'll love it!"

To cover up the large amount of sauce, Sirius went on and and poured a whole plate of cheese onto the pizza, making sure to drop half of it on the ground as he did.

Remus rubbed his forehead in distress, "Lily is going to murder these three," he muttered to himself.

"There now!" James grinned, grabbing the dish and pushing it into the oven. "We're done! Now all we have to do is ti..dy..up.." his voice trailed off.

Flower petals were scattered on the counter, water was spilling from sink onto the ground, and Sirius and Peter had so much flour on themselves that they would give Olaf from Frozen a run for his money. James glanced down at his own shirt. Somehow, James had managed to drop tomato sauce all over the front of his shirt.

Sirius gasped dramatically, "James! You've got blood on you!" he said, falling into Remus arms. "No… you're dying! Don't die… I cannot live without you brother—"

"Shut up, Sirius,"

"—NOOOO! Prongs, don't die!" Sirius continued rambling.

"Come on, Lily's going to be home soon! She'll kill me if she sees this mess!" James stressed. "Boys! Let's go!"

* * *

"BOYS! Attack the flour with soap!" Sirius shouted.

"WHY ARE THERE SO MANY BUBBLES?"

"Is the dishwasher supposed to do this?"


End file.
